


Venice

by Killermanatee



Series: Desires [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathtub, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gen, Group Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Orgy, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: Following their talk in "Preamble", Chakotay takes Kathryn to a very specific place for them to live out their fantasies.





	1. Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H4T08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4T08/gifts), [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/gifts).



> This goes out to H4TO8. Without her very sexy fic "Temptation", I would have never written this. Thank you for taking that big step first so that I could follow. 
> 
> This is also for Blackvelvet42, because I would have never finished this without your wonderful support. <3

I lean forward to get a closer look at my make-up and try to ignore the flutter in my abdomen. Once more I tell myself there is nothing to be nervous about, that I am a highly decorated Starfleet Admiral, used to dealing with any situation the universe throws at me. I am a strong woman, experienced and confident. For crying out loud, I have even come back from the dead. Multiple times. 

Yet none of that does much to calm me as I am getting ready to visit a sex-club with the aim of having intercourse with multiple partners. I take a deep breath, adjust my stance, and will my hand to be still as I apply mascara.

In the periphery of my vision, I see Chakotay walking up to stand in the bathroom door. He stays there, perfectly still, while his eyes set fire to my skin.

I adjust my legs and maybe I add an extra tilt to my hips, arching my back just a little more than I would otherwise.

He loves me no matter what I wear, but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy showing off. So as we’ve grown more and more intimate, my underwear has become less utilitarian, and distinctively… well… less, I am reminded by the thin lace between my buttocks.

Getting ready in front of him is a thrill. It may seem tame compared to most of our other indulgences, but that doesn’t make it less erotic. When he rakes his eyes over me, all my doubts fall away, and I suddenly feel more desirable than I ever have, even long before I turned fifty. So I choose my undergarments more deliberately these days, perfectly willing to oblige him, not because he asks for it, but because I want to, because arousing him arouses me.

My eyes find his in the reflection, and the raw desire makes me swallow. He is never timid around me, all of the restraint he used to put himself under long gone, and I sometimes wonder if the open want he shows me is his way to make up for lost time.

He moves from the door and stands behind me, his fingers lightly trailing up my thighs, over the stockings, gliding onto my bare skin above them, onto the fabric of the panties at my hips.

He is still holding my gaze in the mirror, his eyes dark, pupils dilated, and my lips part. I push back against him, rubbing myself on his growing erection, always marveling at the effect I have on him.

His lips fall to my neck and he traces his teeth along my skin, nipping only lightly, not enough to mark me. It makes me a little regretful, but I did ask him to let me look my best for this. The bruises and scratches he leaves on me are ours, and I am not willing to share them with anyone else.

He nuzzles my neck, placing a kiss behind me ear.

“You look stunning.”

The warm breath of his words travels down along my nerves, pooling between my thighs.

His hands move to cover my midsection, pulling me close to him, and I take a good look at us. Despite my heels, he towers tall and strong behind me, every bit the solid rock he has always been to me. He is dressed in black slacks and a dark grey button-up, creating an imposing image, especially compared to me in nothing but the black underwear and sheer stockings I picked. Although I must have chosen well, considering the bulge firmly pressed against me.

I place my hands over his. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Thank you.” He pauses and his thumbs draw light circles onto my skin.

“How do you feel?”

I give him a crooked smile. “Excited. Intrigued. A little nervous.”

“You can always say stop. Just say the word and we don’t have to go.”

I turn in his arms, my hands easily sliding around his waist, and recline against the sink to look up at his serious face.

“I know. And I want this. I’m looking forward to it.”

“I am glad. Because so am I. But nothing today has to happen because you think I expect you to, or because you want to do me any favors”, he reassures gently.

I open my mouth to tell him just what I hope today will hold for him, but he stops me.

“No, let me finish. This is something I have done. I enjoyed it and I would very much like to share the experience with you. But if that doesn’t happen, I am perfectly content living with the memory. This is something new for you, and I want you to have the best possible time. So we are going to establish some rules.”

I raise an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound very erotic.”

He grins, dimples on full display. “No, but it will ensure that the rest of the day is.”

“Fair point.”

“So,” he kisses my forehead, “What do you expect out of this trip?”

I have to focus to think of something other than  _as many orgasms as possible_. Instead, I catalogue my fantasies, those that have been with me for years and those I have created since we talked about this possibility. Between his kind eyes and warm hands on my back, he gives me the security I need to put my intimate thoughts into words.

“I want to be lost. Lost in what these people can make me feel, how much I can take. I have never been with another woman so I hope to explore that. And I want to feel you as you share me with another man.”

He hums. “I would love to do that. How do you feel about seeing me with another woman? Is that something you are comfortable with?”

The images of hands roaming his body float through me, of watching him as he pleasures someone else and they are made even more arousing now that they are about to become reality.

“Yes, if you let me be part of it.”

His lips curve up. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

“What do you want? And I know you’ve already done this, but there is something you must be hoping for.”

He considers my question while his hands keep gliding over my skin soothingly and I am glad that we get to be this open with each other, free of prejudice or doubt. It certainly took us long enough.

“What I want most is to watch you lose control. You do that beautifully just for me, so I very much look forward to seeing what happens when you do so for someone else.”

I wet my lips, which are suddenly very dry at his description. Then I nod. “Okay.”

“Is there something you wouldn’t enjoy?”

I have given this some thought over the past few weeks and was somewhat shocked by how little I could come up with.

“I want us to stay together. In the same room, not necessarily with…” I drift off and he grins.

“So will we be with other partners separately or just invite others to join us?”

“Both.” I wonder if that came out to quickly, so I add “I mean if you are comfortable with that.”

“Don’t worry about me. There is very little I am not comfortable with, and we will encounter none of it there.”

The inquiry is at the tip of my tongue, but then I decide to save it for another time. I am more interested in what brings him pleasure than what doesn’t.

He gives me an intense look. “I do have one request, however. No matter how many men or women you choose to be with, I want to be the last one to finish inside you.”

It’s a possessive claim, and it certainly hits its mark as my knees suddenly feel weak.

“Yes. I promise. And I want to be the last for you.”

He smiles again. “Good. Is there something else?”

I take a deep breath. “I know you won’t be there as my dominant, but in a way… could you?”

He looks a little confused. “It’s not really that kind of establishment…”

“No, no, that’s not what I mean. It’s like you said. You know what to expect, what it will be like. But I don’t. I would feel a lot better if you’d… take some of my responsibility? At least at first?”

His fingers roam my back, warm and comforting as he contemplates my request.

“I think I can do that. So you would like me to tell you what to do?”

That idea kindles the heat inside me further. “Yes.” I swallow. “When you talk to me, give me orders; it focuses me and makes it easier to let go.”

I step a little closer to him, bringing our hips in full contact, rocking against his hard member. “I think I need that today. To be in the moment.”

He swallows. “Okay. I can do that. But you have to be open and honest with me. You are still there as my equal.”

I nod, and then his hands find their way down, cupping my glutes firmly, holding me close to his erection.

His voice is low at my ear. “If you do what I say, I will make sure you get fucked so hard and thoroughly, I’ll have to carry you out.”

My breath hitches and his fingers slip lower, moving over the damp fabric covering my folds and my mind falls into a haze filled only with his words and his touch.

“Are you so wet because of me, or have you been thinking about more than just  _my_  cock filling you?”

His fingers rub back and forth, his other hand steadying me against him, and I whimper into his chest.

“That’s what you want isn’t it? To be fucked by me and another man?”

I can’t think, I’m lost, wanting, needing him to just please slip his fingers into me. I am so close, just a little more and I’ll reach the peak.

Instead he takes his fingers away and I moan in frustration.

His nails dig into my skin, not enough to leave marks, just to claim me as his.

“If you want to come, you will have to find someone else to help you. And I can’t wait to watch you when that happens.”

With that, he loosens his hold on me, and I sway on shaky legs, but he helps me to find equilibrium, his hands holding my upper arms. It takes me a few deep breaths to calm enough for him to let go and take a step back.

I look up at him with what I hope is a look of disapproval. I hate orgasm denial. I hate that it frustrates me, and I hate that we both know how much better it feels when he finally allows me to climax. I really just hate how much I like it.

He adjusts his pants, drawing my attention to his crotch, like I need a reminder of what I want right now. My tongue darts out to wet my lip and I have to shake my head to focus again.

When I look up at him, he looks especially smug.

“Finish getting ready. The sooner we get to the transporter, the sooner you’ll get to come.”

I huff and turn around, checking for any damage our little interlude may have done to my hair and make-up. He stays behind me, but I do my best to ignore him and the throbbing between my thighs, and instead focus on applying my lipstick and tucking a few strands of hair back.

Finally, he turns to leave and my head drops as I stretch out my neck, trying my best to relax, even though I know it’s a futile attempt.

His voice, casual and nonchalant, stops my motions.

“Oh, and Kathryn? Lose the panties.”


	2. Commencement

 

As we quietly make our way from the transporter station through the Venetian streets, Chakotay’s hand rests easily at my lower back, just above the curve of my behind. My behind, which is very much bare underneath the black sheath dress I am wearing. His warm touch intensively draws my focus to our secret and the moisture pooling between my thighs.

Since we have left our house, he has managed to find numerous opportunities to remind me of the missing fabric: holding me close at my hip, gliding his fingers purposefully over my backside, caressing me just a little lower than what is normally considered appropriate. He has been discreet about it, always making sure his touches are hidden from others, and keeping them just light and short enough to serve their purpose without drawing any attention to us.

We haven’t spoken more than a few words, the anticipation and our proximity enough to be aware of our intimate connection. As he guides the way, my hand moves to his arm, steadying me on the cobblestone path. The heavy mixture of excitement and anxiety flutters low inside me, pulses at my core.

In the warm May afternoon the city is still busy and the sidewalks full of people enjoying the sun. For a moment I wonder if someone will recognize us, talk about seeing us together and speculate about where we’re headed. Not for the first time, when the worries about what others may think come to me, Chakotay’s words echo through my mind. _Let them_.

I inhale the rich air, let it fill my lungs and calm my nerves.

We take a turn down a small alley, cross a bridge, and come to a stop in front of an old building made of weathered brick with a heavy wooden door. My eyes move over the simple façade, taking in the lack of any markings or signage, nothing that indicates what lies behind the walls.

I sense Chakotay watching me as he brings his free hand to clasp mine resting on his arm.

“Second thoughts?”                                                                                                    

I shake my head and turn to look at him.

“How do you know about this place?”

“I used to come here with Sveta.”

“Oh. “

I swallow down the irrational spark of jealousy that always appears when I think of him in love with someone else. It’s ridiculous because we both have our own history, and I would never question the sincerity of his feelings for me. But I envy Sveta for the man she was allowed to be with, the version of him I will never know.

"Stop," he says softly, watching my face. "She is my past. You are my everything."

And as if the simplicity of that statement isn’t enough, he then kisses me. Tender and passionate all at once, tracing my lips, my teeth, his tongue moving inside my mouth like it is his property, and I willingly let him.

With a light nip to my bottom lip he pulls away, and I allow the moment to linger, only opening my eyes when his thumbs brush over my cheeks. I hook my fingers into the top of his trousers and his arms encircle me, his large hands spanning my back. 

I sigh. “How do you manage to say the most romantic things, even at a time like this?”

“I am a man of many talents,” he replies with a grin, caressing the small of my back.

Before I can counter, he leans in and I close my eyes, expecting another tantalizing kiss, but instead his lips brush my ear.

“And one of these talents is sharing what’s mine.” He lightly bites my neck for emphasis.

His promise makes me squirm and press my thighs together, once again reminding me of how exposed I am underneath the dress.

He pulls back, his hands trailing down my arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Ready?” he asks with a low voice.

I just nod.

When he knocks on the door, my heart beats heavily in my throat. Right away his hand finds mine again, squeezing before he entwines our fingers and gives me a warm smile.

The door opens and we step over the threshold into a dim but comfortably lit hallway. He leads the way, still holding my hand, and I take in the tasteful decorations. There are no blinking lights, no panels or any other signs of advanced technology, instead, traditional fixtures provide soft light as we make our way toward a counter at the end of the entryway.

A woman who appears to be a few years our senior smiles at us.

“Welcome. Would you please give me your registration number?”

I look over at Chakotay, confused by her request but he is already stepping up to her.

“Of course. Three-five-five-seven and six-eight-nine-four.”

Maybe I should have asked more about what to expect, but it’s hard to care about any of it when it is so freeing to put all my trust in him and to savor the complete lack of responsibility.

The woman smiles and checks something behind the partition.

“Thank you. Enjoy your stay.”

I bring my free hand to the one Chakotay is already holding, needing his reassurance to tame the anticipation rolling through me.

We step into a larger room and I stop in my tracks, too overwhelmed to fully enter.

Chakotay notices my reaction and gently pulls me out of the doorway and against his chest, his arms encompassing me while I take in the sight in front of me.

The room is much larger than I expected, the light just as soft as in the hallway, illuminating enough to stir my arousal, yet leaving shadows to inspire the imagination. There are numerous options to sit or lay down: different styles of beds and sofas, ottomans, stuffed chairs, as well as cushions on the floor. All of them in earthy tones, the whole room encouraging comfort and ease.

And all around are people in various stages of undress, some merely observing, others engaging in all sorts of sexual exploits. From where we stand, most of them appear to be human, but I can make out two Trill and a Bajoran nearby. I want to avert my gaze, want to pretend I am ashamed, but instead I can’t stop drinking it all in.

Chakotay’s body heat seeps into me from behind as one of his hands begins to stroke my thigh through my dress.

“Take your time.” he speaks softly into my ear, “Look around, decide what you want, who you would like to join.”

I somehow assumed seeing people engage in these acts would be like watching pornography, that it would feel just like it does on the holodeck, but I am instantly proven wrong. Knowing that all of this is real changes everything.

I swallow with some effort, and focus on a group of five across the room. A Trill woman is laid out on her back on a cushioned platform. Two men are kissing her breasts, while her face is hidden underneath a woman who has straddled her face. Between her legs, another woman is working her fingers in and out of her, while she in turn is being taken by another man.

They are like art, flowing together as one, moving in unison, pleasuring each other, themselves, their sighs and moans drifting over to us. It is too much, all of it assaulting my senses at once and I am thankful Chakotay has me held up against him, because my knees grow weak and I don’t quite remember how to breathe.

I turn away from them, my eyes landing on a couple to our left, a man and a woman, both fully nude. She is reclined against the cushions of a large sofa, while he kneels between her legs.

My lips part as I watch the act in front of us. She is fairly young, her dark, voluptuous curves on display while she fondles her large breasts and moves her hips against her companion on the floor. His light-colored hands are a stark contrast against her abdomen and her thigh, spreading her, and my mouth drops open when my eyes come to rest at her center, her pink folds glistening with moisture, barely obstructed by the man’s administrations. His tongue is exploring her, lapping, teasing and suddenly I am aware of Chakotay’s hand pulling up my dress, moving over my stocking-clad thigh.

I push back, feeling him hardened against me and a light moan slips from my mouth.

His fingers have reached the top of the stocking and I am dimly aware that the dress is too tight for this to be unseen, that he will expose me, and I am shocked by how thrilling that thought is.

I am still focused on the woman’s pleasure, greedily waiting for every glimpse of her arousal I am permitted, when Chakotay speaks again.

“When he has made her come, I want you to ask him to do the same for you.”

Heat rises in my cheeks but I nod.

His touch reaches the top of my thigh, making its way to the front, and I widen my stance without hesitation, too eager to find release. But he holds true to his promise to deny it. Instead he traces my labia, spreading my juices over me, yet never dipping in.

I envy this woman who is so very close. She is panting, her fingers harshly pressed into her breasts, tugging and twisting while she rhythmically moves her hips. And then her whole body tenses, straining off the couch and she moans loudly as her climax overtakes her.

I find my own hand on my breast, squeezing through the fabric, almost mirroring the woman’s movements of its own accord.

The man crawls up her spent body, caressing her beautiful skin, and then kisses her lightly before he rises and helps her to get up. She is lead away by a Bajoran male, who places his hands around her waist as they walk past us, both absolutely confident in their nudity.

But then my attention is drawn to the man she has left behind, who has taken a seat. Now that I get a good look at him, I notice he is tall and slender, also much younger than us, and has beautifully defined features. Then I see that he is looking right at me, smiling, and I bite my lip.

Chakotay moves his hand, causing my dress to ride up even higher, fully exposing me to this stranger. More liquid rushes to my center when he begins to fist his cock, his eyes clearly on my exposed sex, entirely unashamed.

A hand comes up between my shoulder blades.

“I am going to unzip your dress. Then you and I are going to walk over and you will ask him to make you come.” Chakotay’s voice is rough and a little strained.

I turn around and the heat in his eyes makes the breath catch in my throat. I slide my hands around his neck, attacking his mouth, needing to feel him, and while my tongue is busy exploring his delicious taste, he pulls down the zipper, and his hands find my bare skin.

He takes a step back and while our eyes are locked, he pushes the dress over my shoulders, down to my hips, and gives it one last shove so it falls to the ground. He smiles and then holds my hands, allowing me to step out of the garment before he picks it up and places it on a hook behind us.

When I turn around, the young man is still watching, his lips are slightly parted as he continues to slowly stroke himself.

I take a first step towards him, and it is surprisingly easy to take another. I feel confident and desired, knowing two men are watching me. It gives me the courage to step between his thighs, forcing him to look up my body and giving him a close view of my wet folds.  

“I would love for you to make me come.” The words come out easily, however inelegant, but I don’t care.

He smiles at me, continuing the movements of his hand.

“Gladly. What do you prefer? With my fingers? With my dick? Or maybe…”

“With your tongue. Please.” I interrupt before he can finish.

With a grin he leans forward, his hands moving up my thighs, holding me still as he places his lips on my lower abdomen, kissing the sensitive skin below my navel, humming in pleasure so I have no chance to be self-conscious.

Another set of hands comes up along my arms, confident and familiar, instantly recognizable as Chakotay’s touch, even before his lips find my neck. My eyes close as I am focused on the sensation of two men caressing me. They each take their time, moving gently and it feels so wonderful, so absolutely calm and relaxing all remnants of tension melt away.  

Eventually, Chakotay steps away and takes a seat next to the man. He pulls me onto his lap, my back coming to rest against his chest, legs spread, exposing me completely. His fingers trail over the top of my breasts before they dip into my bra, teasing my nipples, and I move back against his erection, hot and hard against my bare skin, even through the clothes he is still wearing.

The young stranger slides down, assuming his position on the floor again, and looks at us with hungry eyes. I am so ready, so intensely aroused, I just spread myself further and mutter “please” between moans.

He leans forward, kissing his way up my thighs, and then finally, blissfully, his tongue laps against me in one long stroke, coming to a sharp point at my clit. I squirm and Chakotay tucks my arms between us, then holds me against him with one hand possessively spread across my abdomen, while the other continues its movements at my breasts.

I look down at all four hands on me, at the man between my legs, and my stomach tenses. I whimper, the wave of orgasm already so close, and then a finger slips inside me, finally giving me the friction I have been craving, and I am almost there.

“More,” I pant, “please more.”

The hand at my breast pushes down the bra, exposing first one, then the other nipple, both achingly hard from the onslaught of sensations, and then they are gripped firmly, pinched and pulled, and when another digit is thrust into me, I fall apart with a loud wail, shaking and twisting, not able to escape the tormenting bliss washing over me in wave after wave.

Eventually the movements inside me slow, the tongue laps lightly, teases, caresses, and I take deep gulps of air. Chakotay allows me to lean forward, freeing my hands from between us, and lets me sink comfortably against his chest. Both of our fingers roam my body, chasing the tremors, and I feel so incredibly good that it takes me a moment to realize our companion has leaned back and is looking up at us with open desire, following the movements we make across my skin.

His cock is jutting out, swollen and enticing, and I bite my lip at the sight of the small drop at his tip. He must notice because he puts his hands around himself and spreads the moisture slowly with his thumb.

I moan at the sight and navigate one of Chakotay’s hands to my aching core, where he begins to tease me with lazy strokes.

I twist slightly, looking at him, almost overwhelmed by the lust on his features. 

“Can I suck him off?”

“If he would like you to.”

I turn around and seek the other man’s eyes. He smiles at me and nods, then gets off the floor as I motion him closer.

He steps up onto the couch, bringing his erection to my face when I pull him close with my hands on his ass.

Chakotay continues stroking me, not enough to climax, just enough to keep me at a plateau of arousal.

“Let me watch you suck his dick. Make him come in your mouth and I will let you come again.”

He lightly bites my shoulder and with a moan I wrap my lips around the cock in front of me. The stranger’s hand rests on my head, not holding me in place, merely caressing my scalp, and I hum around him, bobbing to suck him in deeper, my tongue pressing against his underside.

His muscles flex under my fingers and I wonder how close he is, how long he has been here, how many women he has pleasured, how many of them have pleasured him. The images swirl through my mind, slow like syrup.

The hand at my folds moves in sync with the cock in my mouth, back and forth, and I allow my head to fall onto Chakotay’s shoulder to take a deep breath, a moan escaping me against the slick organ at my lips. The two men around me are panting, their mixed noises of ecstasy spurring me on further, and I run my tongue around the engorged member, teasing the head before I take him in again, not able to get enough of the velvet texture.

Words sift through the haze of lust, telling me to suck harder, faster, to make him shoot his hot seed down my throat, and my hips move against the fingers penetrating me, pumping faster and faster. I let my explorations move lower between the legs in front of me, down to his balls so I can tease the small patch behind them and he loses control, ruts against my face, deep in my throat and it’s that moment, as he spills himself inside me, that my own climax takes me, hard and wild.

His penis slips out of my mouth and I look up at the man’s face, his parted lips and flushed cheeks. He kneels beside me and kisses up from my shoulders to my neck, stopping just below my ear where he whispers his thanks before he sinks back against the far end of the sofa.

My mind is spinning from what I have just done, what I have felt, and Chakotay’s fingers still moving along my vulva do nothing to calm me.

He kisses the other side of my neck. “That was incredible.”

I grin and stretch, intentionally moving against his erection.

My head falls back and despite the awkward angle, we kiss, with open mouths, our tongues caressing each other.

He moans. “You taste like him.”

I lick my lips and seek his eyes. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all.”

And just like that he is turning me, pushing me to lay down against the cushions, with him between my thighs, all the while devouring my lips, sucking the saltiness from me.

I slip the shirt from his trousers and unbutton it. Without breaking the kiss, I manage to get it off him, running my hands along his smooth skin while I rub myself shamelessly against his thick bulge.

He lays the shirt over the back of the couch and I take the chance to add my bra to it. Then I reach down, cupping and massaging him, and he watches until something at our side gets his attention. Following his gaze, I see a petite woman standing there, her fine features framed with dark brown hair. She is still in her underwear but touching herself as she watches us.

With my hands still fondling Chakotay, I smile at her.

“Would you like to join us? You and I could suck him off together.”

Chakotay groans at that and his erection twitches.

The woman steps closer. “Can we undress him first?” Her eyes trail over Chakotay’s chest and instead of jealousy, there is only pride that she wants the man who will be coming home with me.

“Absolutely.”

I reach out for her hand, and maybe my boldness should surprise me, but it seems perfectly normal to pull her close and run my fingers up her firm legs while her hands explore Chakotay’s torso.

Her touch dancing over him is mesmerizing, as if she is revealing him to me anew. She traces his muscles, dips into his navel, explores the curve of his hip, discovers his scars like treasure.

Absentmindedly, my fingers have slid up to the seam of her underwear and it is so easy to keep touching her. I want the moisture of her arousal and so, while she begins to unfasten Chakotay’s trousers, I follow the valley of her buttocks, down between her thighs and she spreads her legs to allow my exploration to continue, stroking her labia through the damp fabric.

I look up at Chakotay and his brow is furrowed, clearly struggling to stay in control and I want to see him fall apart with everything I am. So I push his hips back, forcing all three of us to detangle our limbs as I guide him to stand in front of us. Between our four hands, we make quick work of his clothing, allowing his beautiful hard cock to spring free. Both of our hands find him when he is fully nude, stroking the rigid flesh together, sharing an easy rhythm.

His moans drown out everything else, and I feel hands all over, his warm and strong, hers cool and gentle. We are moving against each other, skin on skin, and I don’t care where my body ends and theirs begin.

I turn to the woman at my side and without pause, our lips meet, fingers still continuing their motion, our free hands exploring each other.

Her lips are like the rest of her, light and lean, and our mouths open, tongues meeting gently, stroking each other with delicate movements. We only stop when Chakotay makes a deep and guttural sound, and I grin as I part from her. Chakotay’s face is flushed, his lids heavy and he steps back towards the sofa, leading us along until he sinks down and spreads his legs wide, his body like artwork on display.

He motions her to come closer and pulls her forward for a kiss, making her bend at the waist. For a fleeting moment I wonder if I should be apprehensive, but then I am too focused on his hands kneading her breasts, her beautiful round ass too much of a tease for me not to reach over. I slide off her panties and help her to easily step out of them, then I run my fingers up her shapely legs, further and further until I reach her center. I run a finger through her slit and she feels entirely different from me, yet the same all at once, slick and hot and alive.

Chakotay breaks their kiss and then he asks her “Will you please suck my cock?”

It’s almost strange to hear him word it as a question, when between us he is always more firm.

She gives me a seductive glance over her shoulder. “Come help me.”

I step closer and Chakotay motions to his side. “Get on your knees over here. I want to feel your dripping cunt while you both suck me.”

His crude words pour fire through my body, and I willingly place myself next to him. His hand goes straight to my core while his other strokes the hair of the woman who has kneeled between his thighs.

Her tongue caresses the base of his shaft and I suck in his tip, not willing to share his taste just yet. It is so easy to work together, sucking him, licking his tender skin, and his fingers pump into me, hard and demanding, reminding me of what I crave.

I am drowning in it all, his scent, her devious tongue, his touch, and I never want to come back up for air. I want to float at this constant brink of orgasm, shudders running over my body.

Our mouths work him faster, each focused on one side, our saliva mixing as it runs down, coating him. Our fingers meet at his balls, easily moving over each other, mine going lower, to find his tight ring of muscle. I make sure I am lubricated enough, teasing him to relax against me.

The pressure inside my folds keeps building, his hand moving steadily back and forth, but I push my own need aside and instead focus on him. His hips are moving lightly, not thrusting like he normally might; he is holding back on her account, but I know he is close. I hum, my tongue sliding around to meet hers, and then I slip my finger into him and he convulses underneath us, groans, and hot bursts of his release shoot into our mouths. Some of it dribbles down and we eagerly lick him clean, teasing and massaging each other, our moans as one.

He is still stimulating me and the mix of those pulsing thrusts and sharing his taste with another woman is bringing me closer to yet another climax. And suddenly I am taken over by the longing to taste her, to feel her heat against my lips. I scramble to a kneeling position and take in the sight in front of me. Chakotay is leaned back, covered in a light sheen of sweat, cheeks reddened and lids heavy. He looks divine.

The hand not teasing me is stroking her hair while she caresses his thighs and softening member. He looks at me questioningly and I kiss him. It’s sloppy and our tongues appear to not be fully under our control.

When I pull back I grin. “Feeling better?”

“Yes, but not nearly as good as I plan on feeling by the time we leave.”

The dark-haired woman comes up to join us and it is amazing how easy it is to share a kiss between three people. Our tongues find each other, all of us getting our fill as we indulge in each other, hands gliding over our bodies yet again.

I lean back first, marveling at the eroticism of the man I love kissing another woman openly and languidly. If anything, it makes me want them both even more.

Leaning forward I nuzzle her neck. “I want to make you come. Will you please let me taste you?”

They part and she strokes my cheek. “I’m sorry, but you will have to wait a little.”

She points back to a man who is sitting in a plush chair halfway across the room, still fully dressed in a dark suit. “My husband asked to watch me with you two, but I promised him that he would be the first for me tonight.”

Then she places kisses along my jaw, light and gentle, all the way up to my lips, pressing hers to mine before she reclines. “But I am sure he would love for you two to join us afterwards.”

Chakotay hums at that. “Gladly.”

With that she gets up, bends over to retrieve her underwear, and makes her way across the room.

I slide down the couch, stretching easily, and rest my head on Chakotay’s thigh. His hand finds my hair, taming away loose tendrils.

And so we stay, resting comfortably, watching the couple across from us beginning their unhurried explorations.

 

 


	3. Enticement

The couple has sunken onto a pile of cushions on the floor, exchanging slow kisses and caressing each other with sure and confident strokes. She undresses him without hurry, practiced and familiar. He removes her bra and they fit together perfectly, wrapped in each other, unaware of the room around them. Their kisses are intimate, gentle, and speak of trust while their legs are entwined, allowing her to rub herself against his thigh.

I am absolutely enthralled by their display of loving tenderness and nuzzle my head deeper into Chakotay’s lap, taking the chance to kiss his bare thigh before I focus again on the two people in front of us. Lying here feels so serene, now that the sharp edges of need have been taken off.

His fingers trail from my head down my neck, lightly running along my shoulder and over my ribcage. I sigh deeply in response.

The man is gliding down his wife’s lithe body, his strong hands pressed into her flesh, his kisses meandering lower, and I stroke my own hips in reply, tease the inside of my thighs. She spreads her legs, allows him to settle between them and as his tongue finds her folds, I dip a finger into mine, mimicking his movements, wishing I was her, or maybe him. I am not sure.

Chakotay’s caress has wandered to my breast, drawing circles closer and closer to the hard peak, the tenderness a stark contrast to what I usually crave, yet I find it just as enticing.

My sensitive nerves easily come back to life, and as I watch her writhe and tremble under her companion’s mouth, I rub myself faster, slip two fingers inside my slick channel and nuzzle my head against Chakotay’s growing erection. I relish the feel of his arousal, knowing it stems from the same source as mine. The swirling fog of lust consumes me again, drowning out anything that doesn’t build it further, and then my nipple is pinched, pulled and squeezed, and when she falls apart, so do I. My orgasm is not as intense as those before, my practiced touch coaxing a small whimper from my lips, while she moans and shakes.

When she calms, I turn my head, and Chakotay’s semi-erect penis slides against my face. I stretch further to run my lips along the underside, looking up his torso. His face is calm, and clearly his need is easier to control now that he has already climaxed once. He strokes my cheek as I continue my languid movements.  

“I love that you are always hungry for more” he tells me with a low voice.

His other hand is still firmly at my breasts, tormenting my nipples deliciously, sending sparks back down to where my fingers are sliding through my quivering heat. His eyes remain focused on my mouth at his member.

“I want to watch you get me hard again, and then I suggest we take them up on their invitation.”

I hum appreciatively against the base of his cock, where his thick veins have turned into hard ridges. I apply my mouth and tongue with force, bury my nose in his wiry curls, inhale his scent and run my lips almost entirely up his length. For a moment I wonder if he will just let me suck him off, the option so tempting, but then I realize that I want to get more from our stay here, that I want us to find our release with others tonight. So many options waft through my mind, none of them sharp enough to hold on to, yet I want them all.

He chooses that moment to pull my head back, so I am forced to look up at him, the daze clearing as his intense eyes find mine.  

He takes a deep breath. “You need to stop. I have a lot of plans for tonight and my recovery time isn’t what it used to be.”

I huff at that, since I have seen ample proof of the opposite.

That brings a grin to his lips and he continues. “Tell me what you want next. Maybe we get lucky and they’ll agree to it.”

I do my best to collect my thoughts and find the words to go with the images swirling through my mind.

“I just want to be lost in them, if they’ll let us. I want what they want from us. Anything.”

He guides me to sit up, bringing me in for a light kiss and my body curls into his while he holds me close.

When our lips part he asks “How are you holding up? Are you comfortable with all of this?”

I chuckle at the notion. “Comfortable? I think the term you’re looking for is ‘feeling divine’.”

He grins. “You did seem to be enjoying yourself.” His hands firmly flow across my skin, still holding me to him, but also leaving no doubt as to his state of mind.

“Do you need me to stay in charge?”

I shake my head. “I love how you talk to me, but you don’t need to keep it up on my account. The nerves have worn off a little.”

His fingers slide between my thighs, dip into my wetness and I hold his gaze while he teases me lightly.

“Seems like your nerves work just fine.”

It is so tempting to ask him to keep going but instead I inhale deeply and place my hand on his, stilling his motions. “Come on. Let’s not get carried away.” I nip his earlobe. “Because I’m still hoping I get to watch your gorgeous ass being fucked.”

It is rare for me to be so vulgar, but as always, the effect is instantaneous as his body tenses and he growls.

“Then get up. Or I’ll forget all about anyone else and fuck you myself right now.”

I grin and move to stand up, raising an eyebrow. “Later maybe.” 

He chuckles and rises next to me. When he stretches, he provides me with a good look at his strong, lean body. He may not be the youngest or most muscular man in this room, but his comfort in his bare masculinity is by far the most erotic thing I have seen all night. And on a night like this, that is saying a lot.

My eyes fall to his clothes still strewn at our feet. “What should we do about these?”

He slides his hand onto my lower back. “All of our clothes will be put aside for us to pick up later.”

And certainly, just then I notice a handsome middle-aged man coming over to pick up our belongings. I bend to help him but he stops me.

“No, don’t worry. Just enjoy yourself. All of your items will be ready for you when you wish to leave.”

“Oh.” I straighten again. “Thank you.”

He smiles at me as he folds Chakotay’s shirt. “Absolutely no trouble at all.”

I put a hand on his arm. “Would you take something else?”

He holds out his hands and I quickly remove my shoes and roll down my stockings to hand to him. When I am done, Chakotay is grinning at me with a raised brow.

I shrug. “Just getting comfortable.”

He puts an arm around my waist, pulling me close, and leads me to a small table stocked with refreshments. We both reach for glasses of water and while we take sips, we stand side by side, his arm still keeping me firmly at his side, my head against his chest, and we turn to watch the couple again.

It is amazing how natural it seems to just openly stare at them. They have changed positions on the floor and she is now on top of him, straddling his face as her mouth moves up and down between his legs. From where we are standing we get a thrilling view of her, gyrating against his tongue. The large hands on her body add to the image, spreading her for everyone to see. It is deliciously obscene and completely mesmerizing.

I lick my lips when the glass is empty and put it down next to Chakotay’s. He presses a kiss to my temple.

“If you are so delighted by her cunt, why don’t you ask her for a taste?”

I bite my lip with anticipation, hoping I will finally get my wish, and take Chakotay’s hand, leading him over to them. I sink to my knees at their side, their actions even more erotic now that I can hear every moan, every sigh, every movement of slick flesh.

I place a hand on her back, not able to restrain myself.

With an audible pop she lets go of her husband’s shaft and looks up at me, a smile on her lips.

“There you are. Come here.”

And like that, she leans over and kisses me with moist and swollen lips. She sucks my tongue into her mouth, greedy and demanding and my hands fall to her chest, needing to feel her firm breasts. She moans into me when I flick my thumb over a hard nipple. We explore each other once more, and her fingers leave trails of fire on my skin while I map her body, which is still rocking against her husband’s tongue.

Eventually I have to pull back to catch my breath. Her lips trail down my throat, nipping at my sensitive skin and my eyes search for Chakotay. When I spot him between the man’s legs, I almost come undone. He is on his knees, head bent low, entirely focused on the dick sliding in and out of his mouth. I feel faint, overwhelmed by the sight, and she must notice.

Her lips come up to my ear. “Hot, isn’t it? Have you never watched him giving another man oral?”

I shake my head, but can’t avert my eyes from Chakotay’s bobbing mouth, his large hands at work on the other man. He has placed one on the flexing abdomen and the other is busy just out of view, obstructed by his head, but the way he is moving rhythmically, I know he must be caressing him. I watch Chakotay’s full lips enclose the rigid shaft, sliding all the way to the top, revealing thick ridges glistening with saliva and then back down, so far that he buries his nose in the man’s pubic hair.

A whimper falls from my parted lips and she swallows it, drawing my focus back to her and her talented tongue.

This time I move to tease her jaw and find her ear. “I still want to make you come against my face. May I?”

She leans back and allows me a good look at her husband’s mouth intensely at work at her core, juices glistening on his chin. It takes all of my self-control to not just lean forward and taste them.

She sits back and he gives us a smug smile as he wipes his face with the back of his hand. He looks up at his wife. “Ready for someone else?”

She bends down and kisses him. “Just like you are, it seems.”

He grins, but I can’t wait anymore. I pull her to me, need to feel her body against my skin, and I push her back down, next to her husband and settle myself between her legs.

I run my hands up her thighs, spread her open for me so her dark pink folds are fully revealed. There is a short flare of anxiety at this new experience I am about to make but then she takes my hand and pulls it to her core. Just like that all my concerns fall away.

Her cunt is beautiful. It is swollen, pulsing, glistening with her moisture and my fingers trace her every curve, every dip, needing to explore all of her. I slide a finger into her tight channel and her head falls back to let out a guttural moan.

I lean forward and then her taste bursts against my tongue, the tang of it familiar, yet her own, and I become bolder, lapping at her juices while moving inside her. I can feel her muscles tighten and speed up my pace. Her hips lift against me, her body twists and I look up her stomach, down the valley of her breasts, to see her sharing a kiss with her husband. Their tongues slip out and around each other and I moan against her heat in turn. I speed up further, my fingers fucking into her more quickly, meeting her thrusts, and I focus my tongue on her clit, making small circles. Then her body tenses, she cries out, and her inner muscles clamp down on my fingers as her hips grind against my face.

The feeling washing through me is that of power, of accomplishment to have brought her such ecstasy. I slow my administrations, guiding her through the aftershocks and cherishing her hands in my hair. Eventually she pulls me up and I follow willingly, trailing kisses over her heated skin, tasting the fine hint of salt. Then our lips and tongues meet again and she takes her time to lick all of her essence from me.

When I look at her, she smiles.

“That was incredible. Thank you.”

I suddenly understand where Chakotay gets his smug grin after he does this for me. “You’re very welcome.”

“Now, what do you say,” she raises a brow, “would you like to see if they can compete?” She looks to the side, where her husband’s head is tilted back, his features tight, and my gaze travels south to where Chakotay is still at work between his thighs. His eyes find mine and my breathing speeds up again at the heady visual.

The woman taps my shoulder. “Come here. You will like this.”

She scoots back, leaning against the chair, and motions for me to sit between her spread legs. I follow her invitation, comfortably resting my hands on her thighs, while hers gently caress me in turn.

My eyes are focused on the two men in front of us. Her husband reaches Chakotay, guiding him up his body and pulls him in for a kiss. They are forceful and aggressive with each other, while their hips rub together, trapping both of their erections between them. When their lips part I am close enough to hear him ask Chakotay to allow him to take his ass, and my entire body tenses with need.

She must feel my arousal and so, as the men move from each other and her husband takes the few steps to obtain lubricant, she whispers to me in a rough voice “If you are so excited to watch him being fucked, ask him to lick you while it happens. Trust me, it feels like nothing else.”

Her hands dip lower on my abdomen, tracing the outline of my labia. “Will you share him with me again, after my husband has come?”

I turn slightly to look at her. “What do you mean?”

Her fingers slip between my folds, and I have to close my eyes and swallow hard to not lose track of my thoughts even further. When I look at her again, she is intensely focused on my face, studying my lips. “I want him to fuck me.”

“If he wants to, I want him to.” I think about the idea of Chakotay plunging into her and suddenly I feel it is absolutely vital I get to watch him climax in another woman, that I get a chance to observe him taking his pleasure.

I squirm and motion for Chakotay to come over. He obliges on all fours, the movement primal and he comes in for a short kiss. My hand easily slides onto his neck, to the short hair at the back of his head.

“My friend,” I make a small nod at the woman behind me “wants you to fuck her after her husband has had his fill of you. What do you say?”

He looks up at her and then he leans past my face, kissing her, all of us comfortably touching and teasing. I raise my eyes to find the man behind Chakotay massaging him with lubricated fingers. Chakotay moans against our skin, taking turns kissing us until I push at his shoulders and he gives me a questioning look.

“Lick my cunt. Please. Make me come while he fucks you.”

He doesn’t reply, just flashes me a dimpled grin and then his mouth is sinking lower, tracing my collar bones, between my breasts, to my navel and finally onto my aching core. I look up and the man is working his fingers between Chakotay’s thighs, reaching low to caress his balls and cock, and then I see the motion as he begins to stretch the tight muscle and Chakotay moans against my slick channel in reply, making me whimper.

The man rises behind Chakotay and I am overwhelmed with excitement that I will finally get to watch what I have fantasized about for so long. Chakotay’s back tenses and relaxes rhythmically as he is taken by the man behind him. I feel my breast being fondled by strong, small hands and all of it makes me forget how to breathe, how to do anything.

The first thrusts are slow and controlled but then Chakotay starts to groan against me and I adjust my position, allowing him to work his tongue more easily. His fingers are gripping the soft cushions underneath us, the muscles in his arms firm and bulging, working hard to steady him, as his face is pushed against me. I run my hands over as much of him as I can reach, massage him, rake my nails over his smooth skin.

I look up at the large hands at his hips, pushing and pulling, and watch the man thrusting into Chakotay with increasing force that is sent straight to my clit, and I let myself be swept away by the complete euphoria of it all. There is nothing but pure pleasure, all my senses hyper aware of the touch at my breasts, the probing tongue in my cunt, the sound of slick flesh, the noises we make, and the taste of sex encompassing me. With a loud cry I reach my peak, hard and intense.

When I come back down, I tug at Chakotay’s hair, guide him to push himself up and then he is level with my eyes, his pupils dark and dilated, face flushed, lips parted, looking wild, and I am captivated, can’t look away from his features. He is panting, groaning, hissing with pleasure, rocking closer and further away from me in quick succession as he is being fucked. Then I am dimly aware of the man’s hoarse cries and Chakotay stills as the movements stop, his eyes still locked with mine.

For a few moments there is nothing but silence ringing in my ears, the aftermath of this intensity probably too much for my body to comprehend. Chakotay winces slightly and the spell is broken as the man slides from him, while running his hands over Chakotay’s body and then he continues to clean them both.

We all begin to untangle ourselves slowly, our bodies separating, becoming their own entities again. It could be unpleasant, were it not for the fleeting, comforting touches we all exchange.

We come together in couples, side by side, all of us needing to confirm the connection that extends beyond this room and tonight. I find myself under Chakotay, his lips sweet and warm against mine, tasting of me, his body shielding me from the rest of the world, creating our own little universe. He rubs his nose along mine, presses kisses to my temple, my cheeks, my jaw, down to my ear.

“I love you.” The words are soft, just for me, and blossom warm in my chest. 

“And I love you.” I answer, just as softly, just as much only for him.

He pulls back to look at me and I rub myself against his hard length between us, making his mouth drop open with a sigh.

“But now I want to watch you come in another woman.”

He grins while he rubs his hardness against me. “Always the romantic, Kathryn.”

I shrug. “I just wouldn’t want you to miss out.”

He chuckles, presses another kiss to my lips and gets off me.

Our companions have already shifted to sit side by side and my eyes find the man’s piercing blue ones. He appears to be our age, sporting short dark hair and a few lines on his truly handsome features. It must be the circumstance, but I want him and feel excitement at the reality of such a thought in this environment.

I move over to him, and even though this is our first interaction, his arm easily comes up around me, pulling me to his side.  

“What do you say,” he leans in close, “we sit back and watch our significant others fuck each other’s brains out?”

He is so casual that I easily reply with “absolutely” and come to rest fully against him.

His wife and Chakotay begin to kiss and explore each other in front of us and it doesn’t take long for them to become bolder, both openly craving to climax. Chakotay leans over her, sliding his shaft through her folds, coating himself in her juices, and I lick my lips at the sight. She throws back her head, exposes her neck in invitation, and he eagerly runs his lips along her delicate skin.

While they grow more frantic, their gasps and moans ring in my ears, causing my nerves begin to buzz anew and the man at my side only increases the sensation with his soft caresses of my inner thigh. He teases me, keeping my arousal at a pleasantly steady hum without distracting me from the tantalizing actions of our partners. His fingers barely touch me as they glide up my inner thigh, drawing impossibly slow circles, closer and closer to my center.

Chakotay sits back on his heels, pulling her hips against his own and we get a close and unobstructed view as he holds his cock and pushes himself into her in one purposeful motion. She groans loudly as she is stretched around him and he holds still, allowing her to adjust, and I have to shift, longing for that sensation, the intensity of being filled. The man at my side must notice my need, because his fingers find their way my dripping heat, easily pushing past my labia, to stroke up and down through my folds. He keeps that controlled rhythm while we continue to watch.

Her torso is stretched beautifully, her muscles lean and taunt as she props herself up on her elbows, and then grinds herself against Chakotay.

He hums in reaction, then says “Tell me how you like it.”

They maintain eye contact as she simply replies “Hard.”

She doesn’t have to say anything else, because as soon as the word has left her lips, his hands roughly grab her hips and he slams into her. She does her best to counter his thrusts, to meet him stroke for stroke, and moans in rhythm with their movements. Her small breasts are being jerked back and forth and her head is thrown back in ecstasy.

I blindly reach over, not willing to look away from Chakotay harshly fucking another woman, and easily find her husband’s cock. I fist him with long deliberate strokes, bringing him back to full size.

Chakotay shifts one hand to where they are joined, pressing his thumb onto her clit and her muscles begin to tremor. He continues the circular motions and she falls apart with a loud string of “yes” and “please” and “so good”. Her husband groans in response and his cock twitches in my hand.

Even though I am finding pleasure with someone else, I can’t avert my eyes from Chakotay. I know he is close, his jaw is tight with concentration and I run my eyes all over him, wanting to memorize his flexing muscles, the sheen of his skin, the way his large hands manipulate and hold her body.

Then with a deep, hard push, his face contorted in a silent scream, he empties himself inside her. His whole body becomes rigid, completely giving in to this one overpowering sensation and I never want to forget the sight of all of him being overtaken by sheer bliss.

Then a shiver runs through him and he falls forward, held up by his arms next to her head and there they remain, both of them working to control their breathing.

We watch them, as we pleasure each other, not in any hurry to climax, just relishing the feel. I marvel at the ease of the situation, the complete lack of insecurity.

Eventually they move to lie side by side, stretched out on their backs and with a silent understanding, we join them. Chakotay’s hands come up my arms as I crawl on top of him, careful to not touch his sensitive member, even though the restraint is difficult to uphold. His breathing begins to slow and I kiss his cheeks, his forehead, down his nose until I reach his lips. Our kiss is short but then I rub my nose along his, before I pull back far enough to see into his dark eyes.

He clears his throat, then asks with a soft voice, “Was that okay?”

Knowing that through his pleasure, despite his still elevated heart rate, he is still considerate of me and how I feel brings a large smile to my lips. “More than okay,” I reply and then kiss him again before I shift to his side.

As if we have done this a million times, all four of us seamlessly come to rest together, the men spooning us women between them, our hands stroking and caressing without immediate need, just content to feel, basking in the momentary calm.

 

 


	4. Exhilaration

 

I have never felt more at ease than I do resting here on the soft ground, facing a woman I have only just met, while being held by the man I love. It is sheer and utter bliss to touch without restraints, to explore these bodies lying in front of me, just as they explore mine. I close my eyes to bask in the sensations of the different hands, the variances in temperature, firmness, and size. It is easy to make out Chakotay. From him, there is less exploration and more confident strength than from the other two.

Eventually our partners’ movements slow and retreat and I open my eyes to take them in. She has hooked a leg back over her husband’s while she is pressing her back tightly against his chest. My eyes trail down along her torso, and then the sight of her slick folds spread around his rigid member instantly returns my arousal to full force. I groan at their rhythmic movements, his large hand on her upper thigh allowing me a perfect view of where they are joined. She is slowly pushing back against him and I have to swallow.

Almost without conscious thought, my hand slides back onto Chakotay’s thigh, pulling him closer to me. In reply, he nuzzles my neck and his hand travels down my stomach to my core.

As I watch the couple in front of us, Chakotay squeezes my labia, rubbing my clit. The dull friction is exactly what I need, the rhythmic movements leading me closer and closer to another languid climax. He moves at the same pace as their penetration and when they both fall apart with deep and hard thrusts, Chakotay presses down onto my clit. With my eyes tightly shut, the waves of orgasm wash over me.

Still feeling dizzy, I lay my hand onto Chakotay’s, so we are cupping my sex together, moving ever so lightly. I feel him stir against my back while he strokes me confidently, prolonging the thrumming sensations and drawing out the aftershocks. We stay like this for a while and I am perfectly content, enjoying this moment for just the two of us.

Eventually, I turn in his arms to kiss him and we take our time, all teasing lips and tongues. I raise my leg over his hip, pressing myself against his shaft. Even though I have been aroused for hours now and despite the number of orgasms, I still want more. I want him.

Chakotay pulls me close, his hand firm and strong on one buttock, his fingers dipping between the cleft. The light touch makes me groan.

I pull back and he watches me intently as he teases me.

His fingers move lower, slide between my folds, and it feels too good for me to think of anything else. So when his slick digits come back up to the tight ring of my anus, I gasp.

In reply he kisses me lightly, then whispers, “Relax.”

I trust him, I always do, and so I take a deep breath, allowing the pleasure of his ministrations to flood through me.

He is still focused on my features, his eyes darting to my brow, my lips, back to my eyes. His intensity is scorching, the fact that he is so determined to bring me pleasure, to ensure that I feel as good as I possibly can, runs like wildfire through my body. So I show him, by rubbing my folds along his member, making him rut against me in return.

His fingers draw small circles around my puckered muscle, spreading my own juices, sending jolts through me that make my entire body tense. I love when he uses a plug or vibrator on me while we have sex, when the dual sensations make me lose my grasp on reality. Being in a place where I can experience this with real men and not just aided by toys, I am desperate, my mind suddenly flooded with nothing but my craving to be filled and stretched until I can’t take any more.

I keep rubbing myself against him and he pushes a finger into me.

“Tell me,” he says with the low timbre that strikes my every nerve, “what do you want? Should I watch while you’re fucked? Or do you want me inside you?”

It takes effort to form words, to hold a coherent thought that’s more than pure need. “I want you and another man to fuck me while I suck someone off.” He hums at that, licks my jaw, and it spurs me on. “I want all of you to be rough with me. Don’t hold back.” My nails run over his shoulder and his handsome features tense in reaction. I kiss his cheek, trail my lips up to trace the shell of his ear with my tongue. “And I want to see your face when you come inside me.”

He groans and kisses me again, hard and full of promise. When he has left me short of breath, he pulls back and thrusts his finger deeper into me. The force and width sting a little and the discomfort must show on my face because he immediately withdraws, before pushing just lightly back and forth until the pain is replaced with pleasure.

“I’m going to get you ready and then I want you to pick someone who will help me fuck you. I can’t wait to feel you between me and another man.”

I reach down and align our bodies so the plump head of his cock slips past my labia, just barely nudging my overstimulated clit. In reply, his eyes fall shut for a moment. Seeing how much he wants me, what being inside me does to him, makes me feel light-headed.

I push my hips closer and he groans.

“Do you want to come against my dick one more time?” His voice is teasing but he thrusts against me.

“Yes. Please” I manage to say with a raspy voice.

He grins smugly and I hope he never finds out how directly that look goes to my core, what his confidence does to me.

He pulls me on top of him and I take the chance to fully slide onto his cock. He’s large, so taking him in all at once always causes me to feel impossibly stretched. The stinging sensation curses through me, hot and sharp and perfect, and I slowly rotate my hips, adjusting to his girth.

His hands grip me firmly. “Stop that.”

I lean forward to kiss him and then sit back up, supporting myself with my hands on his chest.

He reaches over for the lube and when he spreads it over my anus, some of it trickles down to where we are joined, and I can’t help but squirm against him once more. In return he digs his fingernails into my ass. I hiss and for a split second I wish this was a slightly different setting, that we could indulge a little more in our usual activities. But then he chases that thought away by sliding one slick digit into me and I claw at his pectorals as the delicious sensations wash through me.

I try my best to hold still, to let him stretch me open as he adds a second finger, but it feels so good and I know if I only move slightly, just a little more, I will come again.

I bite my lower lip, claw my fingers into his chest even harder. His eyes are still focused on me, the smug grin, however, has disappeared and instead his brows are drawn together.

“Let me hear you. Let them all hear you come on my dick.”

His mention of the others around us is a shock to my system, adding to the heat already racing through my veins and a moan falls from my lips.  

I look up and find that we are being watched by a number of people. The couple from before has moved to the table of refreshments, but they are still intensely focused on us. Two nude women are sitting in front of the stuffed chair to our side, caressing each other’s beautiful cunts while they watch openly. To our left, a man is plunging into a woman on a sofa but both of them are also looking at us while they thrust back and forth.

All the attention heightens my senses. I have never felt so desired, so entirely sexual, and I rub myself against Chakotay, wanting to show everyone how good he makes me feel. I move one hand to my breasts and groan when I squeeze the soft flesh and tug my nipples.

A grey-haired man, roughly our age, slowly walks closer. I rake my eyes over his nude form, appreciating his athletic build, and have to lick my lips when I notice his truly gorgeous cock, which is growing to full size as he watches us.  

Chakotay’s chuckle brings my focus back.

“Don’t ever tell me you don’t have a type,” he says with a grin, but his hold on me tightens and his fingers plunge into me with added force. Despite where we are and what we are doing, I am still _his_.  

I rotate my hips and lift my other hand to caress my breasts. I love how his lips part as he focuses on my fingers, rolling the stiff peaks of my nipples. “Do you mind if I ask him over?”

“Go ahead.”  He thrusts into me harshly. “What would you have in mind?”

I close my eyes for a second, focusing on Chakotay’s cock stretching me and his fingers slowly pushing into my ass. I’m still a ways from my next climax, but I am certainly getting close again.

When I look down, Chakotay is still intently staring at my breasts. I continue my motions as I tell him, “I want to suck his cock and then I want both of you to fuck me.”

Chakotay groans at that.

I look up at the grey-haired man who is firmly stroking himself. Our eyes meet and I see my desire for him reflected back at me, causing my insides to tense and contract around Chakotay’s hard cock.  

He steps closer and I reach out for him, placing his hand on my shoulder, and he instantly follows my invitation, exploring my neck and then running his fingers through my hair, caressing my scalp. I look up at him, asking for his permission as his twitching shaft already gives away what his answer will be. He smiles and adjusts his stance so it is easy for me to suck him between my lips. Both of his hands rest on my head and I hum around him, bobbing back and forth as I feel him growing even larger inside my mouth.

The awareness that I am in the middle of a room full of people staring at us as I am sucking a cock, while riding another and having my ass fingered almost makes me climax. The notion is so far from anything I ever dreamed of and so much more intense that I could have ever imagined.

I let go of the man’s penis, reaching up to tease him with my fingers. Seeing the people around us so focused on our bodies runs like electricity through me, spurring me on, and I go back to sucking the man’s dick, taking him deep into my throat, and rock against Chakotay. He moves me back and forth with the thrusts of his fingers and I grind myself against him. My muscles tense, the spiral inside me tightening until my climax hits me forcefully, pulsing from my clit all the way to my toes and the top of my head.  

To catch my breath, I have to let go of the hard flesh in my mouth and the eyes looking down on me are so filled with lust and want, it is almost overpowering. My hand comes up to slide easily over his slick member, and in my continuous arousal, I feel like gravity has lost its hold on me.

I lower my voice a little when I ask him if he would like to fuck me.  

He grins. “I think that’s fairly obvious. How do you want me?”

More wetness rushes to my center when I say, “I want you both to fuck me. For everyone to see.”

I give his shaft a slow lick from base to top, wrapping my lips around the tip.

He looks down past me to Chakotay. “You are a very lucky man.”

“Oh,” he replies, “I’m aware.”

I find Chakotay’s eyes and we exchange a quick reassuring glance. I bend to kiss him and he carefully extracts his fingers from me, causing me to whimper against his lips.

He just grins and says, “Always so impatient.”

When I get up, I am suddenly nervous. The anticipation of what we are about to do, the eyes of so many strangers on us, make my stomach flutter. I’m reminded of being called to a hearing, like I have to prove myself to these people. I am able to maintain a confident posture, but my jaw is clenched.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chakotay cleaning his hands and then he is at my side again, his arm easily sliding around my waist.

He whispers, “Nothing is going to happen that you don’t want.” Then he kisses my shoulder. “But anything you want can happen.”

The combination of his comforting touch and his reassurance work wonders. They make it clear that I am not going through with this because I am stubborn, but because the desire I feel is my own. I have been thinking about what we are about to do for so long, and finally it is about to become reality.

I look at him over my shoulder and raise an eyebrow, then turn around, taking in the room. My eyes land on the raised platform I saw the Trill woman and her companions on when we first arrived. And suddenly I know exactly what I want. I want her pleasure, want to be at the mercy of others just like she was. I want people to see us and be just as overwhelmed as I was when we arrived.

I take both men by their hands and lead them over. The platform is the perfect mixture of firm and soft, and when I place both my hands on it, I realize the butterflies in my stomach have become purely signs of anticipation and excitement.

I feel the roughness of a beard on my shoulder and know this is how it starts. How my deepest fantasy takes on solid form. I turn so I am between both men. They kiss my shoulders, my neck, caress my skin, run their hands over my back, my breasts, tweak my nipples until I gasp. Fingers dip between my folds and I hold on to Chakotay when my knees begin to weaken.

The man behind me presses his erection against me, sliding it along the cleft of my ass, spreading the lubricant. I push back, growing impatient with need for him to be inside me, large and heavy.

Chakotay sits down on the platform and I step up to him and bend over. My hands come to rest on his thighs and I look up at him, a smile on my lips. He is watching me carefully and then I feel two large hands firmly holding on to my hips. Even though Chakotay has teased and prepared me with his fingers, the man’s dick feels impossibly large against my tight muscle.

I am no longer afraid. I want to be filled, to be brought to my limit, so I push back against him. Chakotay holds my gaze and I am acutely aware of how our earlier roles have been reversed. The memory of watching him in this position races through my mind and I realize with a rush of heat that this will be the same for him.

As Chakotay watches me slowly being taken, he reclines on one hand while his other teases his own cock. I try my best to just watch him, but find it impossible to do, so I lower my head and wrap my lips around the top of his member.

He tastes of me and I hum as I lick my essence off him. Focusing on bringing him pleasure means I am able to maintain my footing as the other man shoves himself into me, deeper and deeper until he is flush against my back.

He stills and his fingers move down my abdomen, between my legs, teasing my folds, lightly rubbing my clit while he begins to set a steady pace. His caress racks up my arousal further, until I am left with nothing but the sensation of being caught between these two men, one down my throat, the other in my ass.

I give in to the push and pull behind me, the slow rhythm of being fucked and thrust against Chakotay’s shaft.

The fingers at my clit rub more quickly, the thrusts become more forceful and my orgasm meets no resistance, just spreads from my center to every part of me. I am thankful to be held up by our companion who fucks me through my tremors at the intense pace he has set.  

Chakotay pushes my head back and my lips reluctantly let go of his cock to see him looking at the man behind me, who is still rocking back and forth, forcing me to sway with his thrusts.

“I promised her two cocks at once.” Chakotay’s tone is almost conversational, and the ease at which he speaks to the man who is still shoving himself into me makes me feel filthy and primal, barely able to hang on. Chakotay moves the tip of his cock over my lips, keeping it just out of reach and without regarding what he is doing to me asks the other man, “Think you are up for it?”

I pray to some higher depraved being that the answer will be _yes_ and that I won’t have to wait any longer.

“Absolutely,” he thankfully answers.

I feel a warm palm on my cheek, guiding me to look up at Chakotay.

“You choose how you want us,” he tells me.

I nod, my mind dizzy from need. I know I will only be able to let go if I am aware of him at all times.

“I want to see you. That’s all I care about.”

He kisses me and pulls me closer. I feel the aching emptiness as the other man pulls out of me and I scramble to get on top of Chakotay. I want to feel them, need to feel them both.

Chakotay pushes me onto his hard cock, not entering me, just sliding through my moisture, as if I need any more teasing. But I follow his guidance, trusting that he knows how to go about this.

He has to spread his legs to allow for the other man to step between them and then I feel the stranger’s hands around my waist as he runs his shaft between my cheeks.

His voice is a deep rumble against the shell of my ear when he asks, “Have you ever done this before?”

I can only shake my head, too overtaken with desire to form words. Despite his hands on my skin and his lips at my ear, I am focused on Chakotay underneath me, who is watching me carefully, making me feel secure and safe and beyond sexual. His hands hold my waist while the other man caresses my torso, from between my shoulders, down to my ass that is begging to be filled again.

Chakotay’s brow is furrowed, he is straining to remain in control.

I am pushed forward and then feel the drizzle of more lubricant down my cleft and strong, determined fingers massaging me. I am just about to complain about the superfluous care, when he slowly pushes his cock back into me and I can’t believe I almost forgot how thick and hard it feels.

I gasp and Chakotay’s face shows concern.

“Everything okay?”

I groan at his question. “Please just fuck me already.”

And with a grin on his face, he finally reaches between us to align himself. It isn’t easy to maneuver three bodies, but then my breath hitches as I look down at his hard cock, slowly pushing into me.

When I have sunken against his body, they both hold perfectly still. I take deep breaths, focusing on every millimeter of my skin, the pull and stretch. The feeling is like nothing I have ever experienced. It’s an exquisite mixture of dull ache and pressure, something I can only describe as complete fullness. The heat fills me, consumes me.

My eyes dart up to find Chakotay’s tense features, the straining muscles at his neck, the sweat on his brow. I know he is forcing himself to go slowly, to make sure he doesn’t hurt me, but damn it, I don’t want careful and considerate.

So I grind down onto him, using what little freedom of motion I have to rotate my hips.

The other man’s hands come to rest at my shoulders, holding me down as he pulls out slightly and then he rocks back into me, pushing me along Chakotay’s cock and that dual sensation hits every bundle of nerves at once.

My eyes lose focus and it is easy to give up all remnants of control as I am pushed between these two sturdy men, my entire body stretched, hot and liquid between them.

“How does it feel?” Even though Chakotay’s voice is strained, his concern shines through.

I grunt, “So damn good. More. Please more.”

And more is what I receive. I am thrust back and forth, feeling and hearing the harsh, slick slap of skin against skin.

Chakotay brings me back into the moment when he asks, “Do you want more? Look around. Look at all these people who want you.”

I tear my eyes away from him and notice the men and women nearby, watching closely, touching themselves and each other.

“You,” I call out to a stocky, dark-haired man at my side. He smiles in reply but continues to stroke himself. My mouth waters at the sight of his hard cock and the drop at its tip.

He climbs onto the platform, positions himself near my head and his hands are on my torso, caressing me, teasing me but I can’t wait any longer, so I suck him between my lips.

Chakotay groans at that and both men thrust into me harder, push me onto the cock in my mouth, forcing him down my throat and then someone presses a finger onto my clit and I fall apart once more, my cries muffled by the dick still sliding in and out between my lips. My hands supporting me on Chakotay’s chest strain to keep me upright.  

I pull back to catch my breath, and as nails are dug into my skin, keeping me at the edge of my climax, I look down at Chakotay.

“Keep sucking him,” he tells me and I eagerly follow his command. He then addresses the man who I am pleasuring. “Let me watch you fuck her mouth.” Even though he is asking nicely, I hear the urgency in his voice, his commanding tone.

I hum around the dick between my lips, doing my best to massage him with my tongue. His movements become faster and I feel him pulse, know he is close.

Chakotay hisses underneath us and the hard thrusts in my cunt surge through me.

“Yes,” he urges the man on, “I want to see you come in her mouth.”

The cock is pulled from my lips and even though I don’t want to release him, I lean back enough for the man to fist himself. The thrusting has stopped, I am perfectly still, just my muscles clenching around the shafts inside of me and they encourage me and him, maybe there are others around us as well, adding their moans of “yes” and “come in her mouth” and when he finally does, his salty taste splashes onto my tongue while he groans above me.

I look up at him, wiping my lips with the back of my hand and suddenly Chakotay is shifting under me. “Get up.”

I must look a little confused because he addresses both me and the man behind me: “We have to change positions.”

In the dazed state of my arousal I am dimly aware of their moving bodies, of the emptiness as the cocks are pulled from me and Chakotay supporting my weight. I shake my head to find some clarity, unwilling to miss anything.

Chakotay steadies me on my shaky legs, as our partner moves from behind me to take Chakotay’s former position on the platform. His hips are at the edge, his feet placed firmly on the small step in front of it. Chakotay guides me to straddle our companion in reverse, holding my gaze as the man’s hard cock pushes back into my slick anus. I groan in pleasure.

My legs are spread wide and as the stranger’s hands come up to my hips, rocking me back and forth on him, Chakotay teases my breasts, pulls at my nipples and then his fingers are on my clit. He watches my reactions, as the slow thrusts of the cock up my ass in combination with his teasing of my slick channel drive me closer to the edge again. But I want more, needing to feel the fullness again.  

“Come here.” I reach for his hips and pull him close to me. “Fuck me.”

With his large hands on my legs, he holds me still on the man beneath me, and then he steps close between my thighs. Chakotay’s thick cock rubs along my folds, spreads my labia and then he slowly presses back into me.

I look up at him and his eyes are on me, watching me carefully, even as the arousal is plainly written on his features.  

Both men are groaning, and knowing I am at the center of their pleasure is overwhelming. Their hands are on my torso and I am rocked back and forth, making me feel every ridge of them, as they slide against each other, separated only by my skin.

But I am so close again, need them too much. “Harder,” I beg, “fuck me harder.”

Chakotay grunts at that and forces me down hard onto the other man who firmly grabs my breasts.

Their thrusts speed up, moving me along as if caught on a wild sea, carried away on the crushing waves of lust and fire. I have given up on any last remnants of control, panting, moaning, grunting, and urging them on to _please fuck me_ , to _give me everything they’ve got_.

Chakotay’s hold on my hips is hard and possessive and his eyes dart over my breasts, my neck, my lips.

“Your cunt feels so damn tight.” He thrusts in deep and holds still, drawing my focus to the other cock still rocking back and forth in me.

“I can feel him fucking you.”

I groan at that description and manage to say, “Feels so good.”

He moves his hands closer to where he’s buried inside me and rubs my mound, which intensifies the sensations even further. I am utterly helpless, entirely at his mercy, and it is the ultimate rush.

The man underneath me thrusts harshly, then tenses, his whole body becoming rigid, and his hands dig into my breasts as I feel him explode inside me.

When his body relaxes, he grips onto my hips, steading me against his cock and Chakotay pumps into me. He pulls me close by the back of my neck until our foreheads almost touch and his breath is hot against my lips. I clench my inner muscles and he pushes into me at a quick pace, hard and rough and just the way I need him to.

With a loud moan and forcefully shut eyes, he climaxes, and I hold on to him, keeping him close while his muscles slowly relax.

We are both panting heavily, the world suddenly still and calm and that’s when I notice the strain on my tendons and muscles.

I push at Chakotay’s shoulder. “Sorry, I need to move.”

He groans when he stands back, and as he slips from me, his seed rushes out, coating the man still under and inside me. I grimace, then twist to give him an apologetic look. But he just grins.

“Don’t worry. This isn’t my first rodeo.”

I move off him with effort, collapsing onto my chest at his side, with my knees tucked under me. The emptiness at my core threatens to spread through me, but before I can give it any thought, Chakotay is there, stepping up behind me, leaning his body over mine, and sliding a warm, hand onto my stomach.

The man at our side reaches over to touch my cheek. “Are you okay?” he asks, and the concern in his voice touches me.

I nod and smile at him. “Thank you.”

That makes him grin. “Don’t thank me. The pleasure was all mine.”

He sits up and kisses my cheek before he gets off the platform.

Chakotay is still leaning over my back and I close my eyes to focus on his warm body, his soothing hand on my stomach and his cheek pressed between my shoulder blades.

Finally he mumbles, “I think I am done for today. Would you like to stay longer?”

I just shake my head and turn to sit on the platform, where he stands between my thighs. I wrap my arms around his waist and press a kiss to his chest, then look up at him.

“I think I’m ready to go home.”

He helps me off the platform and cradled to his side, he walks me to a door at the side of the room.

I press my face to his chest, inhale the scent that is home to me, and don’t even think to see if there is anyone still watching us.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincere apologies to everyone who waited so patiently. I know it took me very, very long to post this. I'm sorry.  
> So here it is for Kathryn Janeway's birthday. Hope she likes her gift. ;) 
> 
> Many, many thanks for Black Velvet, Helen and Klugtiger for all their wonderful input. I would post complete crap without you guys.


	5. Epilogue

The room Chakotay leads me to is kept in earthy tones and doesn’t provide much besides a small sink, hangers that hold our clothes, and a simple cushioned bench. Everything is functional despite the comfortable feel, but it still seems rather peculiar that this evening should come to a close in what is essentially a stylized locker room.

I suddenly feel awkward, like I no longer know who I am, this woman who not five minutes ago wanted nothing more than to be seen as the center of three men’s sexual desire. I feel a blush creeping up my cheeks and busy myself by washing my hands, avoiding the mirror.

Chakotay steps up behind me, his arms on either side of mine as he reaches for a washcloth to then hold it under the warm water. I am intimately aware of his nude body even though he is not directly pressed against me.

He kisses my shoulder. “Are you alright?”

I nod. “Yes. Of course.”

He takes a deep breath that lets me feel his chest against my back. “I would be really surprised if you were.”

This is not what I expected to hear, so I finally look up and catch his eyes in the mirror.

“What do you mean?”

“What we just did was very intense and it’s perfectly fine to admit that.”

I sigh and look down at the washcloth in his hands. Suddenly I am overcome with the need to be home, to soak in my tub, to have this conversation in the safety of our private life.

So I look back up to where I find him still carefully studying my reflection.

“I want to go home. I need a bath and I need to be with just you.”

He nods. “No problem.”

And with another kiss to my shoulder, he steps away to wipe himself down with the washcloth before pulling on his clothes. I watch him in the mirror and every now and then he looks up to smile at me. Every time our eyes meet, a bit of the discomfort slips away.

I dress quietly. Chakotay insists on helping me clean myself and does so with soft strokes of the washcloth before he steadies me as I step into my shoes.  

My hand is firmly held in his as we leave the establishment with a short nod to the woman at the entrance, and walk out to find the Venetian streets almost empty in the cool night air. Chakotay tucks me close to his side and even though it makes it harder to walk, I wouldn’t change a thing as we find our way to the transporter. Exhaustion settles along my limbs, but my mind is buzzing with what we have just experienced. The way to our front door barely registers, and I’m content to let Chakotay lead my steps.

I let go of his hand to take off my shoes, and as we walk into the kitchen, it’s almost strange to no longer be touching. I stretch my neck, the soreness beginning to settle, and rub my lower back.

“Are you hungry at all?” Chakotay asks and brings my focus back to him.

“Yes,” I reply, “I think I need something before bed.” And with a smirk I add “I may have burned some calories tonight.”

He grins back at me across the kitchen island. “Just a few. What are you in the mood for?”

I shrug. “Peanut butter and jelly?”

“Sounds perfect.”

We quietly make our sandwiches, shoulder to shoulder at the counter, and this simplicity, the comfort of being so peacefully together is a big step towards feeling like myself again.

After we have cleaned up, we make our way into the bedroom, and Chakotay goes to start the bath while I undress. I carefully set aside my clothes, deliberate in my movement. I still feel these strangers on my skin, as if their fingers are burned into me. If I move too quickly, my muscles protest, and the sensation may not be entirely uncomfortable but isn’t pleasant either. When I’m finally nude, I pad into the bathroom where Chakotay is already in the tub, his arms resting along the edge. I stop to look at him, reclined in the water that reaches up to cover his strong chest, his head leaned back. When he looks up there is a smile on his lips.

“Come in. It feels great.”

“Give me a second.”

I take off my make-up, wash my face, and when I walk over, he holds out his hand to help me into the tub. I recline against his chest, careful not to spill any water. As he loosely wraps his arms around me, I lean my head against his cheek and close my eyes.

The water is just hot enough to relax my muscles, starting to relieve a bit of the tension. As Chakotay’s chest rises and falls against my back, I focus on the movement and slow my own breath to be in sync with his. His hands run along my arms, which are almost weightless in the water. His touch isn’t quite firm enough to be a massage, but it is still soothing. Under his fingertips the memory of the other people who have touched me tonight vanish, leaving nothing but myself behind.

I’m enveloped in his care, framed by his legs, his arms keeping me close to his chest. For a while we just sit like this in silence, and I allow today’s impressions to float through my mind, recall everything I have felt, the complete ecstasy and elation of being so desired, of providing so much pleasure. Now in the comfort of our home, I seem to have the necessary distance to cherish the experience.

I sit up a little and rest my hands on his thighs, the firm muscles anchoring me to our life together.

Clearing my throat, I ask, “So what is the verdict? How do you feel?”

He chuckles. “You’re asking _me_?”

I turn just enough to look at him smiling down at me. “Yes, I’m asking _you_.”

His hands rub along my thighs and his voice reverberates against my back. “Tonight exceeded my expectations.”

Settling back down against him, I sink deeper into the water again, all the way to my collarbones.

“Was there something you didn’t like?”

His reply comes without pause. “No. I wouldn’t change a thing. How about you? Feeling better?”

It takes me a little bit to shape my thoughts into words, and I focus on the soothing circles his thumbs are drawing onto my thighs.

“When we were getting dressed, I wasn’t sure about tonight. It doesn’t quite seem like something I’d enjoy…” I trail off at that thought and of course Chakotay picks up on it.

“Why is that?”

“I didn’t think I’d enjoy the open display, that I’d want to be seen by others.”

“Did tonight change your mind?”

Again, I have to think about his question. Because as ecstatic as I felt to be at the center of the arousal of others, there is the long-since engrained idea of decency and decorum I don’t think I’ll ever shake off.

“Having you there at my side, ensuring me that we were still in a private setting, helped. I am not ashamed of what we do or what I like, but I am also not willing to share it with the world.”

“Neither am I. People know enough about us as it is.”

I couldn’t agree more.

For another moment we sit quietly, both lost in our thoughts as we lightly touch each other. It seems like he is just as much in need of this intimacy as I am. Our exchange from much earlier tonight drifts back to me.

“Before we left, you said there were things you wouldn’t enjoy but that we wouldn’t encounter those tonight. Are you going to tell me what they are?”

He doesn’t reply right away, and just when I am about to take back my question, he speaks up.

“I wouldn’t like you to be submissive to another man.”

His voice is a little strained and I twist to look at him. His face is serious but there is a vulnerability in his eyes that startles me.

“May I ask why?”

His lips twitch slightly. “Maybe it’s a little chauvinistic, but I just don’t think I could stand to see you give yourself to someone else like that. When you allow me to control you…” he takes a deep breath, “it is something just between us, just for me. And I don’t want anyone else to have that part of you.” He pauses again. “It sounds even worse out loud than it did in my head.”

His admission makes me grin. “No, it doesn’t.” I run my fingers through his hair and he leans into my caress. “And if anything, I think that possessive streak is a little sexy.”

I kiss him slowly, lightly, and love the gentle feel of his lips against mine. The position is a bit too awkward after everything I have put my body through tonight, so again I settle with my back comfortably against his chest.

“What was it like for you to see me with other people?” I enquire and bring back the images of those I have been with.

Chakotay rubs his cheek against my hair and I lean into him, enjoying the feel of his evening stubble.

“It fed the voyeur in me. I always love watching you fall apart when you climax, and getting to sit back as you did that for someone else was even more intense than I expected.”

I hum in reply and savor the slow pulse building again at my core. “So you didn’t mind watching me with another man in that specific setting?”

His fingers trail up my heated skin and he slides his shins under my calves, spreading my legs just enough for the hot water to meet the wetness at my still swollen folds.

“When you were with someone else, I got to take in all the little details I miss when it’s just us.”

His fingers roam even higher and I shift until I am sitting on his lap, able to grant him access to where I seem to never get enough of him.

“I got to see the orgasms wash through you from head to toe, along every beautiful inch.” His touch finally glides along my labia and I moan. Despite the ache caused by everything I have done tonight, I shift towards him, anticipating more.

I have to clear my throat to ask my next question. “Did you like sharing me?”

One large finger slips between my folds, gentle and careful. He runs it along my cleft and I bite my lip, overwhelmed with how much I still want him.

“Do you want me to talk about how much I liked to feel another man fucking you?”

I whimper at those words that never cease to arouse me in all their crudeness.

“Yes,” is all I can say and my fingers reach behind me to tug at his hair. The movement stretches me and exposes my breasts. While one strong hand remains busy under the water, massaging my sex, the other slides up and teases my nipples.

I close my eyes so I can focus entirely on what he does to me, how he plays my body so expertly.

“I love that you get so turned on when I talk to you,” he rumbles close to my ear, “you are always so controlled, always in charge, but you want me to drive you wild, to hear my filthy words.”

I could die when he shows me this arrogant side. I shouldn’t like the sexism, the ownership over me it implies, and yet that is exactly why I get so wet. I want him because he does this for me, because he knows it makes me physically ache for him.

“You want to hear how good it felt to stretch your cunt while someone else was fucking your ass, how many times I will jerk off, thinking about you sucking another man’s dick.”

He rubs circles closer and closer to my clit and I rock against him, certain my heart will give out if he doesn’t let me come one more time.  

“Yes, Kathryn,” he breathes against me neck and my pulse rushes through my veins. I strain against his touch, push into his hands, chasing that climax that’s just out of reach.

“Even after you’ve been fucked all night you still need more.” He bites my neck and then the hand at my chest moves up, large fingers wrapping around my throat.

“You’re like a greedy bitch in heat, always ready to come for me.”

My legs twitch and then he finally presses onto my clit and with a choked wail I reach my peak.

He holds me close, kisses my neck, and carefully caresses my sensitive nerves while I come back down. His other hand strokes along my jaw, then slides onto my stomach, rubbing slowly until I finally slump against him, feeling utterly boneless.

“Mhh,” I sigh in complete satisfaction, sinking lower into the water again.

He chuckles. “Glad I could be of service.”

Thankfully he can’t see the silly grin on my face. He sounds proud enough as it is.  

“Anything I can do for you?” I ask.

“As much as I hate to shock you, I am no longer a teenager. I am absolutely spent.” He yawns. “Apparently that means in every possible way. Are you ready for bed?”

I hum my agreement and with practiced movements we untangle just enough to wash our hair and then help each other out of the tub. There is a smug grin on his lips as we clean up the spilt water.

“Maybe we’re not as old and boring as some would have us believe,” he muses, tossing the towel in the hamper.

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Speak for yourself. I don’t plan on ever being old and boring.”

That earns me a slap to my behind which makes me laugh.

“Let’s go to sleep, you wild thing,” he quips and with a kiss to my nose walks into the bedroom, providing me with a good view of his body, in all his nude glory.

I shake my head. _What a life I’ve ended up with…_

Neither one of us bothers with sleepwear. Too many years on duty, when there was always a need to be ready at a moment’s notice, have given us an appreciation of the freedom we enjoy at home. With our hair still damp and bodies still heated, we find our way under the sheets, settling into the pillows.

My limbs sink lower and lower, and Chakotay’s arm resting on my waist becomes heavier with each breath as he is overtaken by exhaustion.

I fall asleep to the memories of hands caressing my skin, of complete sexual surrender, and the knowledge that, at our core, there is always just the two of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. It took me a very long time to put this last chapter up and I apologize for the wait. 
> 
> Huge thanks go to all of you for commenting and leaving kudos and inquiring about when I'd finally finish this. All of that means the world and has been so motivating. 
> 
> This last chapter would be utter rubbish without my lovely smut-buddy BleckVelvet42 and beta-extraordinaire Klugtiger. Thank you two so, so much. 
> 
> Till the next time...


End file.
